User talk:Betty Pipetti
Happy New Year, Everyone! Dream imagery and comics are two of my favorite things, and last week's episode of Jesse Reklaw's Slowwave comic has both of those elements, plus it's beer-related! http://www.slowwave.com/index.php?date=06-12-30 Jan, the beer buyer at Steve's, informs me that in a few weeks she will be brewing with Kirby, over at Capital Brewery. It will be interesting to hear of her brewing adventure. She is very knowledgeable about beer in general and local breweries, and a real enthusiastic gal. Since I couldn't find the abv for Capital's Vintage Ale on their website or anywhere on the packaging, I asked Jan. Ten percent. It is amazingly smooth and light, even compared to seven percent ales. She also told me about the history of bock beer, going back to Martin Luther. I shall invite her to visit this beer wiki and share her expertise. and, if she wants to, review some various brands of beer for us. That New Glarus Unplugged Enigma ale is quite the yummy treat! I have had it about four Saturdays in a row now, and it's more interesting each time. This month i will be adding several more ale reviews to the respective brewery pages here, as just about every Saturday evening in my life is spent "reviewing" ale after ale. Right now i have several reviews that I will probably have to rewrite and then post here at ye olde beer wiki, as I don't even try to post them until the effects of the uh, reviewing process, have worn off... The other night someone mentioned to me that the Great Dane Hilldale, (a new location of an established beer pub here in Madison, Wisconsin), cannot serve their own beer, because according to the law (which may at some point soon be changed), they can only sell their own brew in two locations, not the third. So they sell other brands of beer, including ordinary commercial mass market brews such as miller lite. I had to point out that they always keep an ordinary pilsner on tap at all their locations, for people like my parents, who came here in the mid 90s when Great Dane first opened downtown, and they wanted them a normal beer, not something in any way rich or exotic-tasting. That's probably why they even make Landmark Gold at all, and possibly a big part of why they make Crop Circle Wheat. In any case, a recent Sunday edition of the Wisconsin State Journal mentions that the newest Great Dane is really hoppin' even on weeknights, so it's definitely got a ready customer base out there on the west side. Cheers, Betty Pipetti 11:24, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi! Welcome to the Beer Wiki, thanks for you contributions. Feel free to make new pages for your favorite breweries. If you have any questions you can ask me or StBacchus----Severian 01:56, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks, Severain, for your kind words of welcome, and thanks for creating this wonderful wiki! Thanks also to St. Bacchus, for your fancypants editing, for telling me about this website, and for being so fun, insightful, and encouraging, wiki-wise and otherwise. Since new separate pages have been made for Holy Moses White Ale and Bell's Winter White Ale, I removed "A Tale of Two White Ales On A Gray Evening" from My Talk, as those reviews have been placed in more appropriate locales. Recent additions include my indulgence last weekend in seasonal porters, which i didn't even know existed in seasonal form until a nice young employee at Steve's pointed them out to me. Also it was good to get out of their refrigerated room where she found me staring at the English ales. For a while the name "porter" just reminded me of the last name of two of my college roommates, Bob and his sister Punky. Once having noticed somewhere, on a label, or a menu, or on recommendation of the fine folks at Star Liquor, that porters are chocolatey, my attention was heightened! The first time I remember drinking porter specifically as a dessert beer, was in the mid-1990s, when Great Dane Brew Pub was new, and they would serve what they called "chocolate covered raspberries," which was a pint of their wonderful porter with fresh fruit at the bottom of the glass. Sweet, earthy, dark, strong, cool. Everything you want in a brew pub, and in a brew. Also the incredible editor (increditor?) St Bacchus sorted out my free-associative rant about acquiring a taste for beer into two potential forum topics. They are "palate" and "beer drinker's diary." Soon I plan to add more material, and I shall be inviting other beer enthusiasts to join our discussions here. Cheers, Betty Pipetti 14:32, 22 December 2006 (UTC) You pour a tasty brew! Hey Betty, I went ahead and put your reviews of these two ales on their own pages: Holy Moses White Ale and Winter White Ale. Your discussion of the unsophisticated modern palate, shuffled a bit to better organize it as its own thing, is on palate. Also check out my suggestion in Der Beer Garten. Thanks for writing these! Every new contribution helps me figure out how to sort things and inspires me to write more myself. And your writing is effervescent as always. Cheers, StBacchus 04:15, 20 December 2006 (UTC)